This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Socio-environmental factors significantly affect the risk for developing a number of behavioral and psychiatric disorders in people, including anxiety, depression, eating disorders, and addiction. It is becoming increasingly clear that some individuals are more susceptible to developing these pathologies and that this increased risk may be attributed to genetic factors. While identifying genetic/environment influences on behavior presents practical challenges and ethical constraints in people, rhesus monkeys represent an ideal model to begin to identify the genetic contribution to such disorders. The goal of this project is to conduct an analysis of the genetic heritabilities of a number of biobehavioral and physiological traits that are relevant for psychiatric disorders, followed by linkage and association analysis of candidate genes and gene polymorphisms that account for individual differences in these characteristics using the pedigreed rhesus monkey population living in large social groups at the Field Station. In the past year we completed the collection of the behavioral and physiological samples on the animals. These data included behavioral measures of sociality and aggression, anthropometric measures of body weight, height, BMI, and serum hormone measures of leptin, insulin, triiodothyronine, thyroxin, glucose, and cortisol;and CSF measures of monoamines, CRH, vasopressin, cortisol, and oxytocin. As of Jan 2011, we are awaiting the final heritability analyses. This project represents a unique opportunity to conduct a translational, behavioral genetics study of candidate genes that predispose individuals to the adverse consequences associated with behavioral and psychiatric disorders, including anxiety and depression.